Silabus Of Naruto Version
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: Drable Animanga Naruto, setiap Chapter menuai isi yang berbeda, bisa canon, bisa juga AU. happy Read dan semoga terhibur!
1. Hp Terkunci

**Diskliminer : Jika Naruto Punya saya, saya pasti akan menikahi Mei Terumi.**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke baru dari kampung, dan mereka belum tahu menggunakan HP. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka berdua membeli HP?**

**Warning : Typo, Drabble, Setiap Chapter menuai isi yang berbeda, dan Setiap Chapter Kurang dari 1000 kata.**

**The Portal transmission-19 Present**

**Tittle : HP Terkunci**

Pagi Yang Cerah, terlihat di langit, bintang sedang berterbangan dengan indahnya, dan burung-burung berkelap-kelip dengan tidak elitnya(?) Terlihat dua mahluk hidup bernyawa dan bernafas, sedang duduk memandang awan beserta banjir, longsor, dan tsunami Sweatdroop yang tiada putus-putusnya dan tiada sambung-sambungnya disaat memandang langit yang entah sejak kapan penghuninya bertukar profesi seperti yang anda baca pada kalimat pertama.

Entah ini mitos atau bukan, tapi, sejarah mencatat bahwa ke dua mahluk tersebut sedang mengalami penyakit yang paling mematikan sejagat raya, yaitu penyakit 'Mati Gaya'.

Oke, langsung saja, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, Puas Loe? Puas Loe Pada? *ngancungin celurit*

Readers : Ni Author cari mati ya? *Ngancungin gergaji mesin*

**Skip The Crazy Schene**

"Sas, Loe bosan, ya?" Tanya bocah blonde, Naruto, sambil memandang wajah sahabat karib sehidup setewas(?)nya, Sasuke.

"Hm," Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Yang bener, nih?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm,"

"Serius Loe?"

"Hm"

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Hm"

"Ngak ada jawaban lain selain 'Hm' Mu itu apa?" Tanya Naruto Frustasi

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung menatap dalam wajah Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi biru seketika, bukan, bukan karena malu atau apa, tapi karena memang sedari tadi, Si Naru memang lagi kebelet boker.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman yang malah lebih tidak jelas. Apa bedanya coba? Hm sama Hn?

Setalah berhasil memulihkan emosinya dengan berendam di pemandian air panas Neraka Jahanam, akhirnya Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara (lagi?).

"Eh, Sas, daripada kita mati gaya gini, mending kita beli HP saja, kita kan baru dapat kiriman dari orang tua kita dari kampung, gimana? Mau ngak?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke pun berdiri sambil berkata.

"Mari, kita hancurkan!" dan cukup membuat si blonde bergubrak ria ke belakang.

**Skip Time**

Sekarang, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan konter HP. Tak menunggu lama, mereka segera masuk ke dalam konter tersebut.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore. Ada yang bisa kami bunuh? Eh, banting? Eh, salah lagi, bantu?" Tanya Penjaga konter yang memakai Cadar tersebut.

"Ehm, anu mas, saya mau beli hape." Jawab Naruto agak sedikit gugup melihat wajah penjaga konternya yang cukup membuat seekor Bayi Tiranosaurus berhenti menangis.

"Oh, tentu saja, mau beli hp yang mana? Yang bisa mencuci, bisa masak, bisa ngepel, atau yang lain-lain?' Tanya penjaga konter tersebut dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Mas, ini konter hape atau balai TKW sih mas?" Tanya Naruto Frustasi, sedangkan si Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam saja memandang interaksi yang sama sekali tidak jelas antara si penjaga konter dengan sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Ehm, gini saja, gimana kalau anda lihat-lihat dulu koleksi hape yang kami jual," Saran penjaga konter tersebut sambil menahan emosinya.

"Hm, boleh juga," dan penjaga konter tersebut akhirnya bisa juga menarik nafas lega.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya,si pasangan Dobe-Teme itu menemukan hape pilihan mereka masing-masing.

"Mas, saya mau beli hape ini," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan hape dengan logo 'Burung lumba-lumba yang ditampar ikan camar(?)' ke penjaga konternya.

"Oh, oke, baiklah, kalau kamu, mau beli hape yang mana?" Tanya penjaga konter tersebut kepada Sasuke yang entah kenapa sedari tadi hanya diam saja memandang interaksi antara mayat hidup dengan hidup mayat!, hidup mayat! Hidup mayat! Merdeka! Yeaaaahhh! *Jduak!Plak!Bletak!*

Lupakan hal Gila di atas, Author lagi Strees!

Tanpa banyak bicara, dan juga tanpa bicara banyak maupun bicara banyak tanpa, Sasuke pun menyodorkan hape yang sedari tadi dia pegang, hape dengan logo 'Tangan Kudisan', berwarna merah jambu agak sedikit ke-pink-pink-ngan, dan agak sedikit kemerah muda-han. Sunguh pilihan yang sangat bijaksana, Sasuke!

**Skip time, In Home**

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di apartemen mewah mereka (baca : sawang), dan tanpa menunggu lama, mereka langsung membuaka hp yang baru mereka beli dari dosnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menikmati hp baru mereka, dan ketika mereka sedang duduk serius, tiba-tiba, Naruto berdiri dan menuju ke pagar rumah, tentu saja sambil mendorong-dorong pintu pagar tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dari tadi, yang tidak capek-capeknya memainkan pintu pagar rumah, dank arena merasa risih, akhirnya Sasuke pun angkat bicara

"Woe, Nar, sedang apa loe? Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?"

Menarik nafas sejenak, Naruto pun menjawab

"Duh, gue pusing sama hape gue nih Sas, katanya kalau mau buka kunci, mesti tekan oke lalu tekan pagar, nih dari tadi saya tekan pagar, kunci hp saya belum terbuka-buka juga,"

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang sangat sedih.

"Masih mending kamu Nar, nah gue, disini ditulis jika ingin membuka kunci, tekan Ok lalu tekan 'Bintang', gimana caranya coba?"

**Bersambung**

**Gimana Minna san? Mau Lanjut? Atau berhenti sampai di sini/**

**Salam Hangat,**

**The Portal transmission-19**

**Review Please**


	2. Mabuk

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Dll, ****Setiap Chapter menuai isi yang berbeda, dan Setiap Chapter Kurang dari 1000 kata.**

**The Portal transmission-19 Present**

**Tittle : Mabuk**

Malam yang indah, terlihat tiga orang pemuda lagi mabuk berat, yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Dan Gaara. Mereka berjalan sempoyongan sepanjang jalan kenangan dengan hanya menggunakan pelak atau dengan kata lain, mereka berjalan hanya dengan "kaki telanjang". Tentu saja sambil menyanyi lagu-lagu yang tidak jelas tentunya, sungguh ironis!

"Bintang kerdil, di langit yang kerdil, amat kerdil, menghias yang kerdil, aku kerdil(He?), terbang dan mengerdil, jauh kerdil, ke tempat yang terkerdiiiiiiiiil,". Nyanyi si Maniak ramen, Naruto, dia menyanyi dengan begitu menghayati, tak menyadari bahwa lampu penerang jalan di sepanjang jalan tersebut langsung padam dan pecah berkeping-keping akibat nyanyian merdunya.

"Lihat kebun kuda, penuh dengan buaya, ada yang merayap, dan ada yang tiarap, setiap harimau, kusiram semutnya, mawar melatikus, semuanya mampus!" Gyahaha, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang nyanyi, jangan tanyakan ekspresiya pada saya, lihat sendiri, dia menyanyikan lagu tersebut tanpa ekspresi, juga tak menyadari bahwa penghuni kebun binatang terdekat terserang Flu masal mendadak.

"Oh, Mokap dan Bokap(What The?), selamat malam, kupergi diskotik(?) sampai kan nanti, selamat jalan nak penuh semangat, rajinlah selalu tentu kau dapat, lempari gurumu kuburi teman, itulah tandanya kau murid bajingan," Entahlah, bagaimana caranya si maniak pasir Gaara dapat merubah lagu "pergi belajar" tersebut menjadi lagu Pergi ke diskotik?

Ketika mereka sedang asik-asiknya berjalan, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya lampu kendaraan, yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kira-kira hanya berjarak dua benua saja.

"Waw, ada kunang-kunang raksasa lagi berjalan," Kata Sasuke sambil tertegun melihat lampu tersebut.

"Bu-bukan! Itu bukan kunang-kunang, nek bro(?), tapi itu hape yang punya kaki," bantah Naruto dengan argument nistanya.

"Bukan, setan kudisan! Itu kunang-kunang!" Sasuke sudah mulai mewek.

"Loe yang banteng kudisan! Itu hape!" Naruto masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Dasar ngak waras! *Dijyuken Hinata*

"Kunang!"

"Hape!"

"Kunang!"

"Hape!"

"Kunang!"

"Hape!"

"Kunang!"

"Hape!"

"Hape!"

"Iya, memang benar itu hape"

"Eh! Bukan, itu kunang!"

"Stooooop!"

Peperangan antar durian dan ayam pun berhenti seketika, dikarenakan teriakan ganas dari Gaara. Masih dengan wajah dan mata yang mengantuk karena mabuk, Gaara pun mulai berbicara dengan santainya,

"Itu bukan kunang-kunang maupun Hape,"

"Lalu, apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kecoak,"

Gubraaak!

Setelah tujuh kali melewati persidangan, akhirnya kasus tersebut berhasil dimenangkan oleh Hinata dengan argument bahwa benda tersebut adalah Becak. *Lah?*

Sudahlah, anggap saja cerita ini berubah karena Authornya baru keluar dari kamar mayat(?)

Ternyata, benda tersebut bukan Kunang-kunang, hape gaje, kecoak bunting, maupun becak karatan, akan tetapi, benda tersebut adalah taxi.

Ya, mereka naik taksi tersebut, yang diketahui nama sopir taksinya adalah Neji, karna Neji tahu mereka mabuk, jadi Neji hanya menyalakan mesinnya saja, terus mesinnya dimatikan lagi, setelah itu Neji mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga, ketiga preman kudiasan*Jduak!* tersebut turun dari taksi.

Naruto turun duluan sambil bayar, terus Sasuke turun sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. yang terakhir gaara, dia turun dari taxi tersebut, setelah itu dia menampar Neji, sopir taxi tersebut.

Neji sudah gemetaran, karna dia pikir kalau dia ketahuan bohong, jadi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga*Halah!*, tentu saja sambil gemetaran, akhirnya Neji memberanikan untuk bertanya, meski upil yang jadi taruhanya.(He?)

"Kenapa mas tampar saya?"

Lalu dengan wajah yang bringas Gaara pun menjawab

"Goblok! Jangan ngebut, tadi kita hampir mati tau!"

**Bersambung**

**RNR?**


	3. Tragedi Mobil Jenasah

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimolto*Bletak***

**Warning : OOC, typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.**

**Tittle : Tragedi Mobil Jenasah**

**The Portal Transmission-19 Present**

Mendung di sore hari menyelimuti langit konoha yang semakin suram karena orang-orangnya lagi pada bersuram ria(?), kesuraman di Konoha ini bukan tanpa alasan, dikarenakan hari ini, tanggal 30 februari(?) tahun 2012 sebelum masehi *What The?*, adalah hari kebangkitan Nasional *Gubrak!*

Maaf, bukan Hari nasional yang gajebo kaya gitu, tapi hari ini adalah hari pemakaman untuk salah satu mandul (mantan dulu) Shinobi desa tersebut. Shinobi yang dulunya pernah meninggalkan desa konoha dan menjadi missing-nin dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat sepele. 'Harga Tomat Di Konoha, Mahal'

Berbicara tentang tomat, sudah pasti kita tahu, siapa yang menjadi camat (Calon Mayat), dan Cawamat (Calon Wakil Mayat) saat ini.

(Readers : Sebenarnya ini hari duka atau hari kampanye? *Sweatdroop*)

Ok, Lupakan kegajean di atas.

Suasana duka semakin terlihat jelas dari kegiatan yang dilakukan warga desa tersebut, dimana ada yang lagi bikin party tujuh hari seratus malam, ada yang lagi berlomba mencari jerami di tumpukan jarum, ada yang lagi jalan-jalan, bernafas(?), ngupil *Hoek*, buang angin, dan bahkan ada pula yang sedang menabok orang yang buang angin tadi.

(Readers : Apanya yang duka kalau bikin party? *panasin bulldozer*

Author : Bisa aja, namanya juga fanfic *watados* =.='a)

**Skip Place, In The Sasuke hause.**

"Hueeeeee! Sasuke! Jangan Kau pergi, Sasuke! Hueeee!" Tangis seorang bocah pirang dengan model rambut landak yang lagi sakratul maut.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. relakan dia pergi," Bujuk seorang gadis berdada tandus(?) dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sambil menahan emosi.

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merelakan dia pergi!" Bentak Pria yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut.

"Iya, Naruto, aku tahu, kamu tidak rela jika Sasuke itu mati, tapi…Berhenti main Shogi sama Shikamaru, Naruto Baka!"

Jiaaaah! Bagaimana sakura tidak geram jika si pirang jabrik Naruto menangisi kepergian Sasuke sambil main shogi, itu duka atau apa, heh?, masih mending mainnya di atas meja, noh ini, mainnya di atas mayat Sasuke, mana para pelayat yang datang turut member support lagi, Huft! Author makin pusing ngetiknya kalau ceritanya kaya gini.

Setelah si pirang Naruto berhasil dibantai habis-habisan dengan tidak berbelas kasih dan tanpa adanya pertolongan dari pihak yang berwajib, akhirnya, acara pemakaman tersebut dapat berjalan dengan semestinya, dan tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti.

Beberapa jam lamanya para pengunjung berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah duka untuk melayat, yang diketahui ternyata kebanyakan orang yang datang bukan dengan tujuan melayat, melainkan untuk menagih hutang dan untuk makan nasi kuning gratis. ==a

Setelah selesai, mereka memasukan mayat Uchiha Sasuke ke dalam keranda mayat yang sudah karatan dan tentunya, keranda tersebut masih kredit. Setelah itu, mobil jenasah pun mulai mengantarkan jenasah bersama rombongan, menuju bumi perkemahan, eh? Ralat, bumi pemakaman maksudnnya*Bletak*

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untungpun tak dapat di raih, soalnya Si Untung lagi naik pohon duren(?), Ketika mobil jenasah tengah melintasi sebuah tanjakan, tanpa disengaja, mayat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam mobil, tergelincir keluar mobil jenasah tersebut dan terguling-guling sampai ke kaki bukit, hal ini justru membuat para romongan terkejut seketika.

Bukan! Buukan karena tergulingnya mayat tuan Muda Sasuke, tapi karena setelah mayat tersebut sampai di kaki bukit, tiba-tiba mayatnya bangkit, seraya memandang ganas ke arah kerumunan orang yang mengantarkan dirinya.

Para pelayat tidak bisa apa-apa, mereka hanya diam mematung menyaksikan keanehan tersebut, dan mereka semakin kaget ketika Mayat yang tengah berdiri sambil dibalut kafan tersebut berkata :

"Sopir Sialan! Kalau gini jadinya, Gue udah naik Ojek dari tadi!"

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana Minna San! Terhiburkah? Saya nantikan RnR nya ya.**

**Dan Terima Kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas Review dari beberapa readers di Chapt sebelumnya.****  
><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
